Unexpected Heir
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Thanks to his Jotun heritage Loki winds up pregnant and forced to carry his unexpected, unwanted child to term and deliver in the Avengers Tower. (Mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read.)


Thor refused to allow Loki to remained locked up in a cell for the rest of his life in Asgard. Persuading Odin to allow him to take Loki into his own custody Thor brought Loki back to Earth to reside in the Avengers Tower in New York to allow Loki to atone for his crime of leading the Chitauri Invasion against the Earth.

As part of his 'probation' Loki was forbidden from leaving the Tower, was required to wear a location monitoring device around his neck at all times and reside only on the top floor.

Spending another night alone in the Tower Loki stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking the city and stared at the black night sky. Feeling unusually sick and tired he sighed and decided it was time to retire for the night.

Nausea had set in a few days ago and it synched up with his fatigue. A strange ache in his lower back and pressure in his stomach had also caught his attention. Drained of all energy and feeling very unusual Loki didn't want to push himself more than he needed to. As he turned to step down from the balcony Thor stopped him with a mild wave of the hand.

"You did good work today." Thor told him honestly. "It seems your knowledge on the Chitauri weaponry has been very beneficial for Stark's research."

"Glad I could help." Loki replied tiredly as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Excuse me."

"You do not look well." Thor noticed Loki was pale and tired.

"I am tired." Loki replied as he walked past Thor. "It is not-"

"Loki!"

Thor reached out his arms just in time to catch Loki as he passe out in a cold faint and fell to the floor.

"Loki?"

The monotonous voice of Jarvis replied to Thor robotically. "Loki is unconscious. Recommend seeking medical attention."

Thor lifted Loki's body up into his arm and prepared to put his other arm under Loki's legs when he noticed something odd about Loki's overall appearance.

There was a bulge in his stomach that distended outward enough to present a small sliver of flesh between his shirt hem and the top of his slacks.

Placing his hand gently against the bulge Thor's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

(Dr. Banner's research lab.)

Bruce was looking at the collected data on the radiation levels being emitted from the Chitauri weapons when Thor entered the room with Loki unconscious in his arms.

"Banner. Loki is ill."

Turning away from the data Bruce waited for Thor to lay Loki down on the exam table before he hovered over the unconscious man.

"What happened?"

"He fainted. He was talking to me one second and then unconscious the next."

"Okay." Bruce looked at Loki's eyes with a flashlight. "Does he have a fever?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"No."

"Did he eat or drink anything unusual?"

"No. But, you may want to examine his stomach."

"His stomach?"

Bruce lifted the hem of Loki's shirt and stared at the same bulge that had caught Thor's attention.

"That's weird."

"Not for him, I fear."

"What do you mean?" Bruce put his hand on the bulge and his eyes went wide too. "Whoa... That feels like..."

"Yes." Thor knew that Bruce had discovered what he had. "As I had told you before I brought him here, Loki is not a true Asgardian. He is Jotun. A Frost Giant."

"Right..."

"And all Frost Giants are male."

"I'm with you so far."

"Which means when they reproduce..."

"...They reproduce asexually."

"Correct."

"And so he is..."

"Pregnant."

"Ah." Bruce pulled Loki's shirt back down. "Congratulations?"

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Loki cannot properly care for a child in his current status. And I fear he will be unable to carry the child to term."

"Why's that?"

"Jotun are much larger than Asgardians. Loki was abandoned for being small."

"This tall guy is SMALL?"

"On Jotunheim he is."

"And you're afraid his child will be of an average Frost Giant size. Which means it'll be..."

"Big."

"Gotcha'."

Loki's eyes opened and he sat up on the table quickly. "Where am I?"

"Loki." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"What secret?"

"Loki, do not lie."

"I am not. What secret?"

Thor looked at Bruce nervously before he pointed to Loki's stomach. "Your... condition."

"Condition?" Loki put his own hand on his stomach, suddenly aware that there was a notable size difference under his touch. "Damn it... I had hoped that my body would simply bypass this event entirely."

"What can we do to help?" Bruce asked.

"Get rid of it."

"Get... rid of it." Bruce didn't like the idea but knew it wasn't his decision. "Okay. I'll see what can be done."

Bruce walked away to get some supplies but Thor stayed with Loki. "Are you certain? This is your own child."

"This is an abomination." Loki pulled his hand back. "As unwanted as its father."

"Don't talk like that."

"You know it to be true. If I had been wanted then you and I would have never been acquainted. This is merely a parasite."

Bruce returned rolling an ultrasound machine and monitor at his side. "Okay. I just need to take a look before I do anything."

Thor stepped back while Loki stared impatiently.

Bruce turned on the monitor and picked up the wand. "Lay back. This will let me see inside."

Loki complied and laid back down on the table. Bruce lifted up his shirt and placed the wand down on Loki's distended stomach.

After a few seconds a wave like sound filled the room and a blurry mass appeared on the monitor.

"I can see it." Bruce said as he checked Loki's developing fetus. "Looks like it's about fifteen weeks along. How long ago do you think you conceived?"

"Based on my symptoms... Six weeks ago."

"But it's already... Right. Big."

"Another reason to get rid of him."

"Him?"

"All Frost Giants are males." Loki reminded Bruce.

"Okay, yeah. Let me just-"

"What?"

"Uh... I don't think I can get rid of it."

"What? Why?!"

"Because there is appears to be a large mass of blood vessels and an almost cartilage like shell surrounding the amniotic sac in your... uh..."

"Womb."

"Womb."

"That is normal." Loki replied. "It is a form of ice created by the body to keep the developing fetus from being exposed to dangerous heat during gestation."

"And it's already very thick. If I were to cut into there would be no way to isolate the vessels from the cartilage. You'd bleed to death before I could remove it."

"Why cut into the cartilage? Why not remove it in one piece?"

"Because the blood vessels are already so intertwined that we'd run into the same problem, except you'd bleed to death faster."

"Damn it. I'm already too far along for it to be removed."

"I'm sorry Loki." Bruce turned off the machine. "We'll do everything we can to make you comfortable."

"Comfort is not my concern. Just keep your friends at Shield away from me and my... child. As much as I loathe this 'thing' inside of me I will not allow it be to taken away and dissected under a microscope."

"Whoa! I'd never let anyone do-"

Loki pulled his shirt back down and slid off the edge of the table. "Goodnight."

Thor wanted to follow Loki but decided to give him space. "Bruce. I am worried."

"I am too. I think you may be right. I think his body is going to be too small to properly carry the child to term. How long is a 'yo-tun' pregnancy anyway?"

"Approximately ten of your months."

"And he's already so big and just at the first month and a half. If we want to keep him alive we're going to have to keep a very close eye on him. And NO ONE talks about this outside the tower."

"You think Shield would try to take the child?"

"Without hesitation."

(Two weeks pass: Eight Weeks pregnant)

Loki was already struggling to find clothes to suitably cover his rapidly growing middle and hearing Tony Stark's snickering wasn't helping his mood. More flesh was visible between his shirt and his pants which left him feeling bloated and embarrassed.

"Loki?" Thor stepped into the room assigned to his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a damn freak."

"What is happening to you is not a crime against nature."

"Easy for you to say."

"Please. I understand that this will be difficult for you but you must try to relax."

"Relax?" Loki pulled down his bigger shirt to cover his stomach. "How can I possibly relax when I am carrying a parasite that is draining all the life from my body as we speak?"

"You're losing strength?"

"Constantly."

"Is it your smaller frame?"

"Perhaps. It could also be feeding off of my magic to compensate for my smaller frame which would result in the same lack of strength."

"Maybe Bruce can aid your condition."

"We both know he cannot. He cannot end this miserable event and Midgardian medicine cannot aid me."

"Lay down. Please."

"Why?"

"I want you to rest. We may have a strained relationship and we both know we have a long way to go before we can see each other as brothers again, but I will not stand idle and watch you die a slow, painful death. Rest. I will bring you something nourishing."

The kind gesture was greatly appreciated. Obeying Thor's request Loki walked back over to his bed and laid down with a book to read for the rest of the day.

"I have also informed Direction Fury that you have returned to Asgard. You will not be doing any work until after this is over."

(Six weeks pass: Fourteen Weeks pregnant)

Loki was painfully big and very annoyed. Wearing the largest shirt he could find he sat up on his bed with a stack of books at his side. A tray of various snacks and a large pitcher of water was sitting on the table beside the bed.

While Loki read one book his hand absentmindedly rubbed at the side of his distended stomach. With a heavy belly that look like he was smuggling a basketball under his shirt Loki was exhausted and ready for everything to be over.

Thor and Bruce walked into Loki's room ready to check in on him.

"This is for you." Bruce handed a very large black t-shirt to Loki. "According to Natasha Shield has a surplus of clothing for their agents when they go undercover. She found this and smuggled it out of storage."

Loki accepted the garment but didn't put it on.

"Shall we get this over with?"

"Yes." Bruce motioned for Thor to wheel over the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed. "Weekly exam and I'll leave you alone."

Loki lifted his shirt and turned away as Bruce and Thor stared at his swollen stomach.

"Your skin is turning blue!" Bruce put his hands against Loki's stomach worriedly. "Is the size of the growing fetus cutting off blood supply?"

"No. This is the normal flesh tone for a Jotun." Loki explained. "As the Jotun fetus develops my womb becomes icier and my flesh resumes its natural hue."

"Okay, good. I was worried about you."

"Worried?"

"I didn't want you to suffer any complications." Bruce answered as put the ultrasound wand on Loki's stomach. "Let's see how things are progressing."

Loki flinched as the cold gel of the wand was smeared on his abdomen and refused to look at the monitor.

"Man, it looks like it's at least twenty-eight weeks into development. Have you felt any movement?"

"I haven't noticed."

Thor didn't like how indifferent Loki was to his own pregnancy. "Please. Do not be difficult or ashamed. This is very serious."

Loki turned to look at Thor. "I have not felt any movement. I swear it."

Bruce removed the wand and handed a tissue to Loki to wipe away the remaining gel. "That's a little odd by human standards. Even the slightest movements should be detectable by this point, but since you're already so big it's also possible that there's little room for it to move around in."

Loki wiped off his blue stomach and pulled down his shirt. "Moving or not it already hurting my back."

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"No. I want something for this 'thing'."

"Sorry. But we'll keep trying to see if we can find some way to help you. Until then, what're your plans after this is all over?"

"With the child?"

"Yeah."

"I will have Thor take it away. I care not to where."

Thor shook his head. "I will respect your wishes but I hope in time you'll take my care into your child's fate."

Bruce took the ultrasound machine and wheeled it out of the room. "I'm going to make a few estimations on Loki's due date. We don't want to be caught by a nasty surprise."

Loki tried to lay down on the bed but the weight of his belly made it too difficult to lay on his back. Rolling onto his side he presented his back to Thor and tried to ignore him.

"Loki. Do not be upset with me but I returned to Asgard and consulted with our healers about-"

Loki suddenly rolled back over and struggled to sit upright again. "Why would you tell anyone on Asgard about this?!"

"I asked her about Frost Giants and their health regarding pregnancy. She has sworn to keep this knowledge from Father."

"If anything happens because of your big mouth-"

Loki flinched again and put his hands to the sides of his stomach.

"Loki? What is wrong?"

"I felt it."

"What?"

"Movement."

"This is good." Thor put his hand on Loki's stomach as well. "I will inform Bruce."

"Good. Now stop touching me." Loki pushed Thor's hand away. "I am tired. I wish to sleep now."

Thor left the room while Loki laid back down and curled up on his side. Rubbing his hand over his stomach he sighed and closed his eyes.

"How I wish you hadn't moved. Now it makes this real."

(Two months pass: Twenty-eight weeks pregnant)

Loki was very large and struggling to remain comfortable as he rested as often as possible. Only walking around the tower at night when no one else was awake to stare at him Loki spent most of the day asleep or trying to sleep.

As he paced the top floor of the tower Loki looked as though he were due at any moment and ready to drop.

"Loki." Thor had sensed Loki walking around and decided to check on him. "Is something the matter?"

"Besides the obvious? No. I am merely trying to walk about without tripping over my own feet."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. I'd prefer to be alone."

"Don't push me away."

"I am not pushing you away." Loki argued as he crossed the balcony once again. "I am trying to retain my sanity as this insane process resumes against my will."

"I see." Thor stared at Loki's blue stomach showing from under the stretched out fabric of the shirt. "You're getting close to your time. Bruce says you have about three more months to go. When the time comes where do you wish for me to take the child?"

"Away."

"Can you be more specific?"

"FAR away."

"Funny."

"I can assure you this is no laughing manner."

"Yet you refuse making any firm decisions regarding your next step."

"It's a little hard to think logically when something illogical is constantly distracting you. And kicking you."

"So he's moving more often. That is good. That means he is healthy."

"And bothersome." Loki paused to catch his breath.

"You should lay down. And stay there. I don't like the way you're-"

Loki went pale and his hands began to support the under side of his large belly.

"Loki?"

"I think... Something is wrong."

Thor raced over to Loki wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder to escort him to Bruce's lab. "What has happened?"

"I feel... odd."

"Jarvis. Wake Bruce. Tell him it's an emergency."

Thor helped Loki to lay down on the exam table and put his hand to Loki's stomach.

"Are you in pain?"

"No..." Loki panted. "But something is wrong."

Bruce rushed into the lab and stared at Loki. "What's happening?"

"I am not sure. My stomach suddenly felt very heavy."

Bruce pressed his hands over Loki's distended stomach to give the heavily pregnant man a quick but effective exam.

"He's dropped very low. I think your body is preparing for labor but it's too early. I think..."

"What can be done?" Thor asked before Loki could say anything.

"Bed rest. If he moves around too much he'll risk going into labor and in his present condition I don't think he's strong enough to deliver."

"Why is that?"

"While the fetus is growing nicely his body isn't adjusting to the size of fetus quickly enough. He needs to spend the remainder of his pregnancy resting up and doing everything to conserve strength. This won't be an easy birth."

Loki paled further but didn't say a word.

(Eight weeks pass: Thirty-six weeks pregnant)

Loki was huge. Looking overdue with triplets the exhausted man sat on his bed with his hands on his giant stomach and his eyes on the ever darkening blue tinge of his skin. Rubbing his hands over the dome of his big belly he stared blankly at the ceiling above him.

The size of Loki's belly was painfully large and the pressure on his body was becoming unbearable.

Thor spent his time in Loki's room eager to assist if needed, but Loki was being very quiet all day.

"Xandar."

"What? Xandar."

"That is where I want you to take my child."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. Xandar is safe and all races are welcome there. A rogue Frost Giant should be-" His eyes snapped shut and he let out a groan of pain as his hands tightened around his stomach.

"Loki?"

"It's... time."

"What?!" Thor was standing over Loki's bed in a matter of seconds. "Bruce had stated that you aren't due for another six weeks."

"Either his math is incorrect, OR I have GONE INTO LABOR."

"Right, right. Sorry." Offering Loki his hand he helped him to sit up on the bed. "Come on. I'll help you to Bruce's lab."

Loki limped and panted as Thor helped him to make the long walk tot he lab. Sweat was already beading on his forehead and his hair was sticking to his face. His massive stomach seemed to drop down further with each slow step he took.

"Breathe." Thor instructed.

"I cannot."

"Jarvis. Inform Bruce that delivery is at hand." Thor slowed his pace to keep Loki comfortable. "You will be fine."

"I am not so sure."

Bruce met Loki and Thor at the door to the lab. Helping Loki to walk the two men managed to get him up and onto the exam table that would soon double as a delivery table.

"How's your pain?" Bruce asked.

"Moderate."

Thor stepped back from the table. "He has begun contractions but it is early."

"Honestly I'm surprised he made it this far." Bruce said as he pressed his hands alone Loki's massive stomach. "The goods news is the fetus should be developed enough to be viable and may be small enough to be delivered naturally."

Loki grabbed onto Bruce's hand. "And if it isn't?"

"Then we have to risk cutting into your body. I don't want to see yo bleed to death, but it's our worst case scenario."

"Of course it is."

Bruce powered up the ultrasound machine one last time. "Let's check the baby's current position."

"When did we start calling it that?"

"When I determined it to be a viable stage." Bruce replied somewhat coldly as he pressed the wand against Loki's stomach. "Head down. Good. But he's still pretty high up inside your womb, he still needs to down toward the birth canal before we can do anything more."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Help him walk. Gravity and movement can help move the baby into place quicker."

"Right. Up." Thor grabbed onto Loki's arm. "Lean on me if you must."

"I am weak. Not an invalid."

Hours passed and Loki's contractions began to pick up in pace. Lasting longer and each one more painful than the last Loki was sweating and breathing heavily as his exhausted body fought to endure the intense labor.

"You're only seven centimeters dilated." Bruce informed him.

"This is agony!"

Thor wiped a cool towel over Loki's face. "Be patient. It will be over soon."

Bruce put his hand on Loki's stomach and kept his hand in place even as his felt Loki's abdominal muscles tighten with another painful contraction. "He's much lower now."

Loki groaned and breathed through the pain.

Thor stepped away from the table as Loki laid back down and breathed quickly. "Bruce. I do not like this."

"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do for him."

"If this labor lasts for much longer he'll be too exhausted to push!"

"I know that. And the longer the labor persists, especially if the baby is as big as I fear, the risk of the baby getting stuck in the birth canal being deprive of oxygen increases. The only drug I have that can speed up the labor has a high risk of causing tachycardia."

"Causing what?"

"Rapid heartbeat. And as tired as he is his heart rate is already faster than it should be, AND, if I do need to operate to deliver the baby then it's a death sentence for Loki."

Thor was frightened. "Is there anything else-"

"Do it." Loki huffed from his bed. "I'd rather risk a quick death than linger in misery and lose this child in the process."

That was the first time during Loki's pregnancy that he had shown any interest or care in favor of his unwanted child.

"You're sure?" Thor asked.

"Yes. Do it."

Bruce agreed. Locating the drug in question he prepared a dose in a syringe and injected the medication directly into Loki's vein in his arm.

"This is going to speed up your contractions. I can give you something for the pain but your body will burn through it too quickly to do much good."

"I've suffered worse." Another contraction suddenly hit and with it his water broke.

"It won't be long now." Bruce told Thor. "Let's get him ready."

Another hour passed and Loki was nearing his limit. Covered in sweat and in constant pain that tore through him like a knife he had to fight just to catch his breath.

"He's fully dilated." Bruce stated. "Thor let him lean against you. When he pushes you need to support him and help him. Loki when the next contraction starts take a breath and push as hard as you can."

Loki tried to move his legs further apart but was too weak. Bruce helped him move his legs as he got into position.

"One three. One, two, three! Push!"

Loki took in a deep breath and pushed with all his might as the contraction began and didn't stop until it ended. He could feel the large baby he was carrying slide down further into his birth canal but it wasn't far enough.

Thor watched Bruce's face carefully. "Well?"

"Needs to keep pushing. Again, on three!"

Loki counted and began pushing with the same energy as before but it still wasn't enough. As the baby slowly moved down his belly steadily began to shrink as the mass inside of it shifted away.

"I can't..." Loki panted. "Too hard."

"You can." Bruce told him. "Push again!"

Thor felt Loki's entire body trembling as he pushed with the next contraction. He was too weak and too tired to keep going and Thor knew he was going to collapse.

"Loki. Lean against me."

"Can't. My chest feels like it's going to explode!"

"You can! Keep going!"

As yet another contraction tore through him Loki obeyed and pushed with all of his remaining strength.

"Stop, we have a problem." Bruce remained calm. "Thor move directly behind him and pull his legs back slightly toward you. The baby's too big for his pelvis and we need to widen his hips."

Thor did as he was told and knelt down on the table behind Loki so he could continue to lean against him.

"Big push! Go!"

Loki cried out in pain as he pushed again, his strength spent and will ready to break.

"Head's crowning!" Bruce worked expertly to ease out the baby's head into the palm of his hand as Loki pushed.

"...I can't."

"You're almost there!" Bruce told him. "One last push and I can slip out the shoulders. Go!"

Thor could feel Loki's body give out as the rest of his strength went into his final push.

"He's out!" Bruce announced as he held the screaming newborn in his hands and wrapped it up in a clean towel. "Loki you did great!"

"Loki?" Thor laid Loki down on the table and made a horrifying discovery. "Loki! Bruce, I cannot find a pulse!"

Bruce reacted quickly. Pushing the baby into Thor's hands he leaned over the table and began compressing Loki's chest. "I was afraid this would happen! Keep the baby warm."

Thor stepped back with the screaming newborn in his arms. Watching Bruce perform CPR on Loki was the grimmest sight he had ever beheld.

"Loki! Come back! I need you, brother!"

Loki gasped and began coughing as his heart resumed beating on its own. Bruce slipped an oxygen mask over the weakened man's face before delivering a new medication to calm Loki's racing heart.

With his eyes still closed Loki rolled his head to the side toward Thor. "Brother. Haven't heard that in a while."

"You worried me. I didn't want to lose you."

"Nice to know I'm still worthy enough to be your lesser sibling."

"You were never lesser than me at anything."

"How is he?"

"What?"

"My son. How is my son?"

Thor smiled and looked down at the whimpering squirming baby in his arms. "Well, he's alive. And like you his skin is turning from blue to..."

"What?" Loki never opened his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Uh, Loki. This shouldn't be possible, but it's true."

Bruce delivered the medication and began tending to Loki's body to clean him up after the birth. "Thor, what's going on?"

"The baby. It's a girl."

"A... girl?" Loki opened his eyes opened slowly. "How is this possible?"

"I do not know."

Bruce had an idea. "All species have an odd development during birth. Many species that are believed to be solely one gender can rarely, in one in a billion births, have the opposite. Guess your daughter is that one."

"May I... see her?"

"Yes." Thor had to keep his voice from cracking from emotion as he walked over and held the baby down for Loki to see.

Blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin.

"She is... normal."

"She is beautiful."

"She is." Weakly Loki reached out his hands to take the baby.

"Here." Thor helped him to hold his daughter. "She is yours."

"Frigga."

Thor nodded in approval. "Perfect name."

"Frigga?" Bruce asked.

"Our mother." Loki replied. "Her grandmother."

"Loki..."

"She may stay." He answered without even needing to hear the question. "My daughter will stay with me."

 **-End(?)**

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
